


Darkness falls

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Blood, Dark Forest, Fear, M/M, Monsters, Pain, Potions, fear of dying, healing pain, unknown creature - Freeform, vampire logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Virgil wasn't supposed to be in the forest, and now the creature has him.  There's no hope for him now.  Is there?





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small idea that turned into a small story, that begs for more chapters. I'll update the tags when the chapters go up.

Pain blossomed through Virgil’s chest as the creature attacked him again, its claws digging into his skin before it was gone again. His shirt clung to him uncomfortably as his blood soaked more of the fabric, his eyes scanning the dark forest. It was playing with him, making his heart beat rise, able to keep better tabs on him, to come back again. Limping across the ground, he did his best to listen, but all he could hear was his heart beating in his throat. A small cry left his mouth as his shoulder bumped into a tree before he was being shoved against the ground.

“So much tastier when they’re afraid.” The creature hissed, pressing its foot against Virgil’s stomach to keep him still.

A soft plea bubbled in Virgil’s throat, but he never let it out into the air, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference. Dusk had set and the woods were pitch black, the nearest house probably miles away, not that they would help. You weren’t supposed to antagonize the creatures, or give them a chance to grab you. But Virgil had been kicked out, hated by the woman he had been chosen to marry, pushed out into the dark. 

Heading to the treehouse that he had built as a child, needing to find something, since no one in town would have opened their doors. But the path had long overgrown, and the spirits of the forest got him turned around, and now he was here. And he was going to die.

Tears sprung to Virgil’s eyes as the creature pressed down more and Virgil could feel the things breath fanning his face.

“Mmm, I love it when they cry.” The voice trilled, something wet running over his cheek.

A crack sounded through the forest, making Virgil’s heart drop more, a deep rumble coming from the creatures chest. The foot on him moved, before he was being lifted, claws digging into his side.

“Back off, it’s mine.” The creature screeched, it’s claws digging further into Virgil’s side, making his head spin.

A sudden light filled the forest before there was a loud bang, Virgil falling to the ground with a groan, curling slightly around himself. Next to him here was a heavy thump before a softer light moved towards him, as his vision started fading. The last thing he really registered was soft footsteps coming closer with the light and fingers pressing against the side of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2.

A sharp stinging sensation made Virgil flinch awake, a whine falling from his lips as he tried to open his eyes, but only managing to flutter them a few times.

“Please, just try and stay still.” A methodical voice washed over him, a hand pressing on his shoulder as the stinging happened again.

He let out another small whimper, swallowing hard as the stinging on his chest stopped again, before there was a cool touch there. Somewhere near him he could hear the crackling of a fire, as the others touch fell away before coming back with something cold on his forehead. Opening his mouth, he tried to form words, but nothing came out as the touches moved to his side.

“Don’t try and speak. Sleep is the best for you right now.” The voice said, as the touches pressed soft material against him.

As much as he didn’t want to sleep, wanted to know where he was and if he was safe, the call of darkness was too much. Slipping asleep again, this time the stinging didn’t feel as bad as he fully slipped into the dark.

~*~

A soft groan left Virgil as he woke again, this time his eyes opened as he came back into consciousness. Rolling his head to the side, he was able to see the fire that he had heard before, a man sitting next to the fireplace. Watching him for a few long moments, he watched his smooth movements as he turned the pages in his book. As the thought to try and talk again entered his mind, the man looked up from the book before putting a strip of paper to mark his place.

“You’re awake, and much more alert this time.” The man said, coming over to the bed Virgil was on.

Sitting next to him, the man picked up a thin flashlight, clicking the end of it before shining it in each of Virgil’s eyes. As he told Virgil to follow the light with his eyes, Virgil noticed his long eye teeth, the sharp points making him blink a few times before following the light as asked.

“Well good news is you don’t seem to have a concussion and even with that creatures dirty claws, you don’t have an infection.” He said, clicking the flashlight off before setting it down.

“W-where.” Virgil managed before the dryness in his throat cut him off, making him cough.

“Here, let’s sit you up.”

The man stood and went around the head of the bed, a few dull thunks were heard before Virgil was slowly being raised up. Another thunk was heard before Logan was back, this time holding a glass with a dark liquid in it.

“It’s a concoction of a few roots and vegetables, with some herbs steeped it it. It’s much more hydrating that just water, and will also help those marks on you heal quicker.” He explained, as Virgil gave the liquid an unsure look.

Nodding his head a little, Virgil let the man lift it to his lips, taking a slow sip of it and swallowing before taking more. Once half the glass was down, the other pulled the glass back, resting it on his leg as Virgil licked his lips.

“Where am I?” Virgil tried again, his voice still sounding damaged, but able to get the words out.

“In my house. My name is Logan and I live on the other side of the woods, away from the village that I’m guessing you came from. I was out collecting more ingredients for my concoctions when I smelled the human blood. It wasn’t until I heard your distress that I realized that you were still among the living and that the creature was toying with you.”

“But, how did you?” Virgil started, before the coughing set in again, making Logan help him drink more of the liquid.

“How did I stop the creature?” Logan asked, getting a nod. “Simple really, they aren’t a fan of bright lights, so all you have to do is flash them, which stuns them, and shoot them with silver.”

“What’s,” Virgil swallowed, clearing the lump in his throat. “What’s going to happen to me?”

“Well you’re going to stay here until you’re better, and then I can assist you back to your village.”

“I’m not welcome there.”

“Oh, well then I can assist you to some place new then. But as I said before, sleep is your friend right now, so let me give you another glass with something to help you rest.” Logan said, getting up and heading somewhere behind the head of the bed.

“You’re…. Not going to.” Virgil flinched, trying to find the right words.

“Eat you?” Logan asked, coming back with another glass.

“Sorry.”

“Your village is full of misinformation and lies,” Logan shook his head, helping Virgil drink. “No, I’m not going to drink your blood or try and turn you into one of my kind. I have no need for human blood, I want to heal you, not hurt you.”

“I’m.” Virgil started, only for Logan to press a finger over his lips.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s a logical thing to question. Just try and get more sleep, when you wake again I’ll make you something more substantial to eat.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Virgil.” Virgil mumbled, the herbs setting in as Logan moved to lower the bed again.

“Good night, Virgil.”

A soft mumble of words came from Virgil as he fell asleep again, the soft touch of something brushing his forehead the last thing he registered.


End file.
